R. G. LeTourneau
Robert Gilmore LeTourneau ﻿(November 30, 1888–June 1, 1969), born in Richford, Vermont, was a prolific inventor in the earthmoving industry. His machines represented nearly 70 percent of the earthmoving equipment and Engineering vehicles used during World War II, and he was responsible for nearly 300 patents. With the help of his wife, Evelyn, he founded what became a private, Christian university, LeTourneau Universit, in Longview, Texas, and was known as a devoted Christian and generous philanthropist to Christian causes, including to a camp and conference grounds that now carry his name, "LeTourneau Christian Center."www.LeTourneau.org Early life Traditional education held little interest for R.G. LeTourneau, and in 1902, at age 14, he left school, with the blessing, but concern, of his Christian parents. He moved from Vermont to Duluth, Minnesota, then to Portland, Oregon, where he began to work as an apprentice ironmonger at the East Portland Iron Works. While learning the foundry and machinist trades, he studied mechanics from an International Correspondence Schools course that had been given to him, though he never completed any course assignments. He later moved to San Francisco, where he was employed at the Yerba Buena Power Plant and learned welding skills and became familiar with the application of electricity. In 1909, he moved to Stockton, California. During this time, LeTourneau worked at a number of jobs including wood cutter, farm hand, miner and carpenter’s labourer, acquiring a sound knowledge of the manual trades that would prove invaluable in later life. In 1911, LeTourneau was employed at the Superior Garage, in Stockton, where he learned about vehicle mechanics and later became half-owner of the business. In 1917, he married Evelyn Peterson, the daughter of a draying company owner from Minnesota. Refused military service because of permanent neck injuries sustained in a car racing accident, LeTourneau worked during World War I as a maintenance assistant at the Mare Island Navy Yard, in California, where he was trained as an electrical machinist and improved his welding skills. After the war, LeTourneau returned to Stockton and discovered the Superior Garage business had failed. In order to repay his portion of the debts, he took a job repairing a Holt Manufacturing Company crawler-tractor and was then employed by the tractor owner to level a lot using the tractor and a towed scraper.LeTourneau Earthmovers, by Eric C. Orlemann. ISBN 0-7603-0840-3 Move into manufacturing This type of work appealed to LeTourneau, and in January 1920, he purchased a used Holt tractor and, with a hired scraper, began business as a regrading contractor. In May 1921, he purchased a plot of land, in Stockton, and established a small engineering workshop, where he designed and built several types of scrapers. Combining contracting and earthmoving equipment manufacturing, his business soon began to expand and, in 1929, his business interests were incorporated in California as, "R.G. LeTourneau, Inc." LeTourneau completed many earthmoving projects during the 1920s and early 1930s, including the Boulder Highway to Hoover Dam, in Nevada, the Marysville Levees, Orange County Dam and the Newhall Cut-off, in California. In 1933, LeTourneau retired from contracting to devote his attention to the manufacturing of earthmoving equipment. In 1935, he built a manufacturing plant in Peoria, Illinois, and the continued expansion of his business saw the establishment of manufacturing plants in Toccoa, Georgia, in 1938, in Rydalmere, Australia, in 1941, in Vicksburg, Mississippi, in 1942, and in Longview, Texas, in 1945. The LeTourneau name became synonymous with earthmoving worldwide. LeTourneau was largely responsible for the invention and development of many types of earthmoving machines that are in wide use today. He designed and built machines using technology that was years, and sometimes decades, ahead of its' time and became recognized worldwide as a leader in the development and manufacture of heavy equipment. The use of rubber tires in earthmovingLeTourneau, Mover of Men and Mountains, p191,p197; numerous improvements relating to scrapers; the development of low-pressure, heavy-duty rubber tires; the two-wheeled tractor unit ("Tournapull")LeTourneau, Mover of Men and Mountains, pp215-216; electric wheel drive, and mobile offshore drilling platforms, are all attributed to LeTourneau’s ingenuity. During his lifetime, he held hundreds of patents on inventions relating to earthmoving equipment, manufacturing processes and machine tools. His factories supplied 70 percent of all heavy earthmoving equipment used by the Allied forces during World War II. LeTourneau also pioneered numerous manufacturing processes and the development of specialized machine tools. In 1953, LeTourneau sold his entire earthmoving equipment line to the Westinghouse Air Brake Company. He then applied his ingenuity to the development and perfection of the electric wheel drive concept. In 1958, at the age of 70, LeTourneau re-entered the earthmoving equipment manufacturing business, offering contractors a range of high capacity earthmoving, transportation, and materials handling machines based on the revolutionary electric wheel drive system he had developed. In 1965, I.C.S. finally awarded LeTourneau his diploma in engineering, 50 years after he studied the course. LeTourneau was 76-years-old at the time and, in accepting the diploma, jovially remarked to executive assistant, Nels Stjernstrom: "So now I've got a diploma. Now I'm educated."Source: "Stjernstrom files," LeTourneau archives, Longview LeTourneau maintained an active role in his company as president and chairman of the board from 1929 until 1966. He also held the position of chief engineer, personally working alongside his engineers and employees throughout his working life. Having spent his entire life around earthmoving equipment, LeTourneau was just as likely to be seen at the controls of one of his machines, as he was to be seen attending to corporate matters. It was well known that he much preferred the former. In 1966, at the age of 77, LeTourneau handed over presidency of his company to his son, Richard. LeTourneau continued to work each day and could always be found at the drawing board in his modest office, designing new ways to move larger loads faster and more economically. LeTourneau shunned the high-life often associated with successful businessmen, preferring to spend his time at the drawing board with the engineers designing new machinery or spending time out on the factory floor overseeing his employees building heavy equipment. Personal pursuits and awards Letourneau held many respected positions throughout his life as a Christian layman, including as a leader in the Christian & Missionary Alliance Church, president of the Christian Business Men's Committee (CBMC) and president of the Gideons International. Being a man of great Christian commitment and dedication, for 30 years he flew thousands of miles each week to maintain Christian speaking engagements around the United States and overseas. LeTourneau was a firm believer in the effectiveness of practical instruction combined with classroom studies; and, in 1946, he purchased an unused military hospital, accompanying land and buildings in Longview. There he established the LeTourneau Technical Institute to provide sound technical and mechanical training, traditional college courses, and training for missionary technicians, based on the philosophy of combining work, education and Christian testimony. The LeTourneau Technical Institute became a college in its' own right, in 1961, and eventually gained "university" status to become LeTourneau University. Today, the university is a busy and growing institution, offering degrees in engineering, aeronautical sciences and liberal arts, along with a strong Christian influence. Awards Throughout his career, he was the recipient of more than 30 awards and honours related to engineering, manufacturing and the development of heavy equipment. In 1936, he was presented with the "Appreciation of Service Achievement 1931-1935," by Six Companies Incorporated for supplying earthmoving equipment to the "Boulder Dam" project. Recognition of service to the earthmoving industry later came from many other contractors in the industry, and, February 1958, LeTourneau was presented with the, "Beavers Award," at the third-annual awards dinner of the Beavers, an association of leaders in the heavy construction industry. In presenting the award to LeTourneau, Beaver president George H. Atkinson, of the highly respected U.S. contractors, Guy F. Atkinson Company, of San Francisco, said, "There is hardly any place in the vast industry that has not benefited through the products of Mr. LeTourneau's inventive genius." overseas charitable projects In 1953, LeTourneau began a development project in the country of Liberia, West Africa, with the diverse goals of colonization, land development, agricultural development, livestock introduction, evangelism and philanthropic activities.LeTourneau, Mover of Men and Mountains, pp256-257 In 1954, a colonization project with similar objectives to those in Liberia was established in the country of Peru, South America.LeTourneau, Mover of Men and Mountains, pp257-260 Stroke and death In March 1969, LeTourneau suffered a severe stoke from which he never recovered. He died on June 1, 1969, at age 80. Besides his son Richard, LeTourneau was survived by sons Roy, Ted, Ben and a daughter, Louise Dick. Legacy Known throughout the construction world as, "The Dean of Earthmoving," LeTourneau is considered to this day to have been the world’s greatest inventor of earthmoving and materials handling equipment. Few manufacturers of that era had such a profound effect upon the art of earthmoving as did LeTourneau. Just two years prior to his death, LeTourneau recorded his thoughts about the future of earthmoving equipment: “Within the next few years construction machinery will grow bigger and bigger, and more and more powerful. Instead of 'tons' of capacity, they’ll all be in 'hundreds of tons' and instead of hundreds of horsepower, they’ll all be rated in 'thousands' of horsepower. We’re already seeing it in big hauling units in the mines, and believe me, when the contractor and mining companies start looking for bigger and more profitable hauling units and earthmoving equipment, I’m going to be right there, the firstest with the mostest.” NOW, February 1971 See also * Wikipedia:LeTourneau University * Inventors References Bibliography * LeTourneau, R.G. Mover of Men and Mountains, Autobiography (Prentice-Hall 1960, 1967; Reprint Moody Press 1967, 1972), ISBN 0-8024-3818-0 External links The original wikipedia article was based on http://www.letourneau-inc.com/about/RG_bio.htm, LeTourneau Technology Inc's website. (And closely matches Eric C. Orlemanns book cite above, which was based on Archives at the university), Before it was expanded Category:1888 births Category:1969 deaths Category:LeTourneau Category:American inventors Category:Biographies